Saya's Awakening
by Cimorene21
Summary: Just a little one shot that I thought up about what Saya dreamed about during her hibernation and what happened when she woke up. And who she found waiting. Hagi and Saya
1. Chapter 1

_ Saya's Awakening_

** This is just a one shot that I came up with. Please excuse any grammatical errors and miss spellings as this is my first Fanfiction **

** I don't own The Metropolitan opera house obviously even though I would love to go there nor do I own Blood Plus otherwise I would have already made another season. :) **

Dreams. I've been stuck in a world of reliving my past the good and the bad. I remember back before Hagi came to live with me at the _zoo, _before I had any real friends, how Joel and Amshel kept getting boys to come live with us and we would start to be friends and then they would start wondering why I never aged and would see me take my medicine and find out what it really was and then, they would look at me with disgust and either run away or disappear mysteriously. When ever they would disappear Amshel would always look at me with strong disapproval as if it was my fault for making them leave, which maybe it was considering how spoiled I was. Also whenever they would leave Joel would always call me into his study and tell me I had to try harder next time to get them to like me and stay. I never really cared if they stayed or not, I never grew close enough to them to feel bothered when they left. As the years went by I stopped caring if the boys liked me or not. That is till I met Hagi

When Hagi and I met we weren't very nice to each other we would fight and bicker because unlike everyone else, he wouldn't put up with me being a brat. At least not as much. Eventually he began to change me making me better, kinder, more caring. And as he got older I started to grow to love him. And he loved me back. We were so happy until the day of Joel's birthday then everything came crashing down around us and I became cold and unfeeling again. I was scared of what Hagi could become now that he was a chevalier.

The years went by, we traveled, I honestly did not treat him very well, I was so absorbed by hunting Diva that I didn't even get the chance to tell him how much I loved him before he was killed by Amshel at The MET. I tried being happy after the last battle with Diva but I couldn't, the person I loved more then anyone else was dead. The only person who truly understood me was dead. I didn't know what to do then I fell into my hibernation. And started to think of all the things that had happened to me.

Then I woke up. I could hear, playing softly, the song Hagi always played on his cello. As I started to wake up I kept telling myself that it was just my imagination letting me hear what I most desired. As I started to struggle to break out of the cocoon the music stopped playing and I could hear someone moving around. When I finally got free I looked up at Hagi's smiling face holding out his hand to help me up.

Without even thinking I jumped up and hugged him as hard as I could, and even though I was smiling I couldn't control the stream of tears that were coming down my face. Finally after what seemed like forever he pulled away as much as I would let him, since I was clinging to him so hard, for fear of him being gone like smoke the second I let go, but he just laughed and said

"Saya, I'm not going to leave you, not ever again." said Hagi.

"I know you won't. I love you more then anything Hagi." I said as I reached up onto my tiptoes and gave him the kiss that he deserved at the Met without any danger to our lives or any sadness to dampen it.

"Saya I've always loved you since you picked the pink rose off the ground and put it in the vase, when I realized maybe you were just lonely, maybe even before that. Though I can't be sure considering how childishly we both acted back then."

"Let's not think about that lets just think about us. About our future. Maybe this time when we travel the world, we can just travel with no worries. Now and forever."

Please R&amp;R constructive criticism welcome

\- Cimerone21


	2. Chapter 2

Saya's Awakening

Chapter 2

When we finally broke apart, I couldn't help the happy tears I had streaming down my face; it had been so long since I had felt this happy. I looked up at Hagi and smiled softly. He kissed my forehead as he laid his coat around my shoulders. It was then that I realized, that in the thirty years I had been sleeping, my clothes had become quite ragged.

It wasn't just my clothes; my hair was very long, almost to my ankles. I'm sure it had a lot of tangles in it. That would need to get sorted out, along with it being properly washed, but that could wait.

All that mattered right now was that Hagi and I were happy, and together; it could be like that for always.

I pulled the coat closer around my shoulders, since it was fairly chilly out, being late afternoon. The leaves floated softly around me; it seemed to be fall.

"Are you cold?" Hagi asked me rather worriedly.

"Just a bit, I'm just not used to the cold yet. I was in my cocoon for so long, I forgot what it felt like to not be surrounded by constant warmth."

"We should get you home then. Would you like to go to my apartment that I have around here or go to Kai's house?"

"As much as I want to see Kai it's getting a bit late, and I'm pretty hungry. I'm not sure how good of an idea it is to be around people, after I just woke up, and haven't eaten yet, no matter how in control I am." I said.

"Okay Saya, as soon as we get home I will give you some of my blood, as well as prepare you some human food, since I'm sure you are hungry for that as well. I will also fetch you some new clothes."

"Alright, it's funny Hagi, this is the most I've heard you talk in so long." I said while I laughed lightly.

All he did was smile at me, as he gently helped me to my feet. He helped me with the buttons on his coat. Luckily, it covered me since he's so much taller.

Then he asked, "Is it alright if I carry you there? It will be much faster. Also, you don't seem to be very steady on your feet yet." As he said this, he had to grab my arm to keep me from falling down as I swayed on my feet.

I nodded my head yes, then said, "Yes, that makes much more sense. I don't think I'd be able to walk that far, plus it's getting dark."

He then gently picked me up in his arms, bridal style and off we went. It was only a few minutes later that we made it to a small apartment building. We had to come in through the window, so as to not draw attention to us, since it was still fairly early in the day.

The apartment was small and cozy. A very comfortable size compared to say, the zoo where I grew up, which was huge, lofty, and could be very cold in the winter even with huge fires going. It reminded me more of the house I used to live in with Kai, Riku, and Dad.

It made me feel warm inside that this could be my new home from now on. With just Hagi and I together. Happy. All this went through my head as he set me down and I stood there looking around.

"Do you like it?" He asked almost nervously, like if I rejected the place it would mean he had failed me.

"I love it." I replied while smiling happily at him. "It's a very nice place."

"I'm glad you like it." He said. Just then my stomach rumbled.

"Lets get you some food shall we?"

"Yes but..." I hesitated. He seemed to understand, he moved his collar out of the way so I could drink some of his blood. "Thank you Hagi."

"Anything for you. Now let's get you some actual food and a change of clothes. I will only be gone a minute." Hagi said, then he ran out the window, leaving me alone to ponder on what had happened for a few minutes.

Everything was so different, Hagi was alive, we were together, and I assumed everything was fine with everyone. "Everything will be different." I said out loud on accident.

"Ye, everything will be quite a bit different compared to how it used to be." Hagi said, as he stepped back through the window into the living room. "Everyone has changed a lot since you've been asleep. Kai and your friend Kaori got married and are raising your nieces. Mau and Okamura are married and have several little ones. David and Julia have a son and even Joel is married with children."

"I'm glad everyone has been living their lives, even if I am sad I wasn't there for it." I said while smiling a bit sadly.

"Well we can talk on that more later, here are some clothes and the bathroom is through that arch straight ahead." He said, while pointing through an arch behind his small couch that I assumed led to a hallway with the bathroom straight ahead.

"Alright, thank you Hagi." I said, while he handed me the shopping bags and I walked into the bathroom to change.

After I finished changing I walked through to my right to where I could smell delicious food cooking.

"You look lovely Saya."

I was wearing a simple white dress that went down to my knees. "Thank you Hagi." I said, while sitting down at his small circular table that looked barely big enough to hold the four chairs placed around it. "It smells delicious!"

"It's all of your favorites, even a boiled egg."

"Well, whatever it is I'm sure it will be delicious. Can you tell me more fully what everyone has been up to now?"

"As soon as I'm done cooking and you start eating I will, otherwise the food will be cold before I can finish talking."

"Alright Hagi, whatever you say."


End file.
